Tensai Vs.Moloch
Challengers Tensai-The personification of destruction. Powers-Physiology~He was trained as a berserker when he was young.Now he can take almost every hit he receives and Replication~Tensai can mimic the power temporarily of anyone's blood who was spilt on him Weakness-He has a limit if he goes past it he dies. Trivia-Tensai means destruction in japanese. Moloch-The devil Powers- Destruction,Hatred Empowerment,Demon Creation and Manipulation,Evil Manipulation,Possession, and corruption Weakness-Love and and Death's Scythe Trivia-Another name for the devil Check out their pages For more on Tensai check out Intergalactic.Intelligence.Agency For more on Moloch check out his page. The battle 'Well,well the devil himself thinks he can beat'Tensai said laughing as he pulled his ax out of an gangster's head.Moloch appearing out of the fire of the faust laughs at his opponent and says'Your rage and hatred is feeding me giving me strength!You may be tough and untouchable in your dimension but we're in my realm now and you,well you cannot win.No lets see if you can fight my minions.Rise up my demons and kill this pathetic lifeform!!'Smoldering demons all shapes and sizes form around Tensai but Tensai did not seem to worry.Tensai had a eerie smile on his face then he started to laugh'Bwahahahaha!!!Idiot we're both destruction but what you can do I can do better!!I don't care about how many of these things you send at me you won't win!!'Tensai proclaimed while ripping a demon in two.After four days of fighting those demons he showed no signs of slowing down so Moloch can down in a hellish ball of fire landing right in front of Tensai.Tensai finished decapitating the demon he was fight then turned and said'I hope your not as week as your trash you sent to defeat me.' Moloch let out a chuckle then drew his sword'Lets see how useful your mouth is when your my miner in the dephts of tartrus retched kur!'Moloch swung his blade with all his might.Tensai jumped to his just to bearly evade the blow.In return he used the flash step technique to get in close within striking range of Moloch.Moloch swung his sword again this time hitting Tensai and shattering his whole arm.Tensai launched at him while laughing and said 'I didn't you feel that when you shattered my arm you brute you no only felt my pain you were injured too!' Moloch looked puzzled add noticed his arm was broken out of proportion and new something was wrong 'That's not even the worse part I can also cause damage to myself and then you fell it and then my wound would heal and then I could do it again.'Tensai said as he cut his stomach open Moloch looked at his own then laughed 'You stupid human I'm immortal you cannot kill me!!Only Death's scythe can kill me!Oh and what's no death around to lend you his weapon to bad for you then now die!'Moloch shot a blast of dark energy at Tensai.Tensai dodged the blast he then looked in horror at what the blast did to the rocks around him.They were incinerated into nothing.'You'll soon be knocking at the doors of heaven Tensai and while your there tell Metatron I said hi ok?' Moloch then shot another blast this time hitting Tensai.Tensai's whole body was destroyed.Moloch was too until he started to reform.It seemed like Tensai had lost which he did and the winner of this Hero Vs.hero match is Moloch the ruler of the underworld!!! Category:Story